Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler
is the combination of Orion Voyager and Battle Orion Ship. Overview Though it is usually piloted by Shishi Red Orion, it also possesses some level of sentience, as it embodies the spirit of the legendary warrior Orion. As such, it is able to move and fight on its own at times, though just like the original Orion spaceship, it only calls out "Orion!". Its finishing move is the where Orion Battler sends a huge energy blast in the shape of the Orion Kyutama at the enemy. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 33-35 History The Battle Orion Ship was planned by Orion to be the ultimate weapon against Jark Matter, but nothing was heard of its original fate. After the Kyurangers changed history, Shou Ronpo took over Orion's role after his death, spreading the legend of the Kyurangers. Among his so-called adventures, he came across the Battle Orion Ship, and oversaw the completion of it, after hearing that Don Armage had somehow survived again. Despite its completion, the Orion Kyutama required to activate the ship could not be found, thus it was buried underground, beneath Orion's grave. Champ, who was in the past as well, put Shou into cold sleep within the ship, before heading out to look for Dr. Anton himself. During the present, the Kyurangers found the ship and reawakened Shou. Unfortunately, Vice Shogun Kukulga came across the ship's location as well, no thanks to Balance blurting out the existence of the ship due to his personality being twisted by Magera. With his unwavering courage, Lucky was able to reawaken Orion's spirit, which formed the Orion Kyutama to summon the Orion Voyager and activate the ship. Later, Lucky, as Shishi Red Orion, piloted the transformed Orion Battler and defeated Magera. Orion Battler Components Orion Voyager is Shishi Red Orion's second personal Kyu Voyager. It is summoned via the Orion Kyutama. It can fire blasts from the star emblem at the front, though it is usually docked at the top of the Battle Orion Ship when not in use. During the combination, the Voyager forms the right arm and club of the Orion Battler. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 33-35 Orion Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Battle Orion Ship is the successor to the original Orion spaceship, bearing an identical cockpit and being able to house the other Voyagers within. Unlike the original Orion spaceship, the Battle Orion Ship now has advanced weapon capabilities, such as the Orion Missiles, making it a very powerful weapon. The ship's control panel can be configured to hold a Kyu Shot so as to control the Orion Cannon, which can be fired by charging Kyu Energy via the Orion Voyager docked at the top. The cannon is powerful enough to destroy a Big Morimers in one hit. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 32-35 Battle Orion Ship hanger.png|Battle Orion Ship Hangar Additional Formations Orion Bazooka Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 34 Notes *The Battle Orion Ship is slightly similar to the GoGo Voyager from Boukenger. Appearances **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' }} Category:Mecha (Kyuranger) Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Sentai Base Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Sentient Mecha